Sonic Elemental X Ask
by TheSonicGamer99
Summary: Ask the current cast of Sonic Elemental X anything you want. Also ask me crap. Don't care, just no cruel questions!
1. Chapter 1

**Author:YO folks! It's me, TheSonicGamer99, and I am gonna start an ask for Sonic Elemental X. I know it is a bit early to, but I am BORRRRRRRED!**

**Sonic appears next to the author, and he's in pony form.**

**Sonic: You all know how this works, ask questions for us in the reviews.**

**Author:You can ask me questions about Sonic Elemental X as well. Just no fucked up questions though... Anyway! (Claps hands together.) Ask me, or the current cast of Sonic Elemental X anything, and I'll**

**Sonic and Author: (At the same time) CATCH YOU ALL LATER!**

**Author: Also this ask was inspired by Radicool223's ask for All Elements for Disaster, check the dude out! LATES!**


	2. Asks 1

**Author:** YAY! Questions! Lets see what the people have to ask Sonic and co.

* * *

><p>graysean86 asked Sonic: So Sonic, how do you like your new equine body?<p>

**Sonic: **I like the body, but it does have its downsides. Tried to spin dash the other day, smashed straight into Twilight's Library...

BlueCobaltSpikes asked two questions for Sonic: 1) would you feel if Rainbow Dash beat you in a race? 2) do you have any special feelings for Rainbow?

**Sonic:** To answer that first question, I would be pissed if Rainbow Dash beat me at a race. I did show off though by beating her to the Everfree Forest... As for the second question, there is no way in hell that I love that cute... Speedy... Awesome... (Drifts off into a daydream.)

**Author: **NEXT QUESTION!

NoobKillerPat asked 3 questions for Sonic, Rainbow Dash and Dr. Eggman. 1)(Sonic's question) How would you save Equestria if you have to go to Super Smash Bro's tournament this year? (RD's question) Are you going to be cheering Sonic on during the Super Smash Bro's tournament with his friends, or are you going to watch him during the event? (Eggman's question) When you called Rainbow Dash a horse, doesn't that make you one to? Also, how are you running your power to your base?

**Sonic: **I'll find the time to get to the tournament this year dude. don't worry. :)

**RD:** I don't know if I will see the tournament because Sonic is in it. Honestly, that pony is REALLY annoying sometimes, but he is awesome.

**Eggman:** Honestly, I've been using Decone and Becone to power my base. You know how people use those bike generators? Yeah, that's how my backup generator works. Also, I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE PONIES! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT!

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> That's all the questions for now! See you all later!


	3. Asks 2

To Sonic and RD asked Sonic and Rainbow Dash each one question: (Sonic's question) How are you going to do the tournament and save Equestria? Also, will you call Rainbow Dash, Dashie?

(RD's question) Will you go to the tournament to cheer on Sonic?

**Sonic:** I don't know if I'm going to the tournament. If I'm not goin, another Sonic will probably take my place. Plus, I might call Rainbow Dash, Dashie, soon.

**RD: **I ALREADY ANSWERED THIS QUESTION!

werewolf99 asked the Author, Sonic, Tails and Amy each a question.

(Author's question.) If my OC Spencer Franklin Ricardo was a character, would he be a villain or a hero?

(Sonic's question) How does it feel to be a pony?

(Tails' question) Do you think Amy will stop bothering Sonic?

(Amy's question) Would you stop bugging Sonic?

**Author**: Spencer would be an hero.

**Sonic**: Really annoying sometimes to be a pony.

**Tails:** It would be a miracle if Amy stopped bugging Sonic.

**Amy:** (Takes out Piko Piko Hammer) TELL ME THAT TO MY FACE YOU FUCK!

**Author: **Yeah, don't try to reason with Amy, she'll still love Sonic no matter what...

graysean86 asked Sonic 2 questions:

1. How would your pony form be if you went super?

2. Which song bests fits you? Sonic Boom(crush 40 remix) or Knight of the Wind?

**Sonic:** The Knight of the Wind song best fits me. Plus, (whispering) I know this one of Rainbow Dash's favorite lines, but I don't care. (regular voice) I would be 20% cooler in super form with my pony self.

**RD:** (From background) HEY!

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Amy and Pinkie questions.

(RD's question) Do you like Sonic?

(Sonic's question) Do you like Rainbow?

(Amy's question) What's wrong with being Pinkie's double?

(Pinkie's question) When did you start loading the Party Cannon with actual cannonballs?

**RD:** I'd probably like that ass if he was a pegasus, but he ain't, so... NO.

**Sonic:** (Nervously) Noooooo... (Starts to sweat.)

**Amy:** I ain't hyper like that pink pony, OKAY!

**Pinkie:** Three days ago. I got bored. Oopsie!

lovefanfiction. com asked Rainbow Dash: What do you think of Sonic?

**RD:** The dude is fun. But he can get really annoying.

**Twilight:** (sarcastically) Sounds like a certain rainbow maned pegasus I know.

Inkwell asked Twilight and Sonic each a question

(Twilight's question) Do you think any other Mobians will appear?

(Sonic's question) (Whispers so no one else can hear) You have a crush on Rainbow. Be honest. No one will know but the internet.

**Twilight:** If you mean these Mobians are what people are called in Sonic's planet, then yes, I think more of them will appear soon.

**Sonic:** ARGH, GODDAMN FINE! (Makes sure Rainbow Dash isn't around, then whispers) Yes, I have a crush on Rainbow Dash! Shut up about it already, I don't want her reading one of your questions asking about my crush on Rainbow Dash! And don't tell her, OR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!


	4. Asks 3

frutful1 asked the Author (maybe) a question: Why does Eggman always choose Missile Wrist?

**Author:** I don't know.

werewolf99 asked pretty much the whole cast of Sonic Elemental X each a question

Sonic's question: Who do you think would make a better villain? Spencer Franklin Ricardo, or Noah Thompson?

RD's question: What's your worst fear?

Pinkie's question: Why are you always so hyper?

Tails' question: What's your second worst fear?

Spike's question: Why are dragons into jewels so much?

Fluttershy's question: How can you speak to Angel, even though you can't understand what he's saying?

Rarity's question: Who's your worst enemy?

**Sonic: **I think that's a question for the Author to answer...

**RD:** Losing my speed.

**Pinkie**: Because I like to party!

**Tails**: Having no friends.

**Spike:** Dragons eat jewels.

**Fluttershy: **(whispering) I can understand Angel sometimes, but not always...

**Rarity:** A pony with no fashion sense.

Ash the Hedgehog asked the Author (I think...): If I was in Sonic Elemental X, what would you do?

**Author:** Either, I would allow you in the story, or get really annoyed you intruded in the story.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Amy and Sonic questions

(Amy's question) Do you have a crush on Sonic?

(Sonic's question) (Throws goat at Sonic) Okay, See Ya!

**Amy:** Are you dumb... YES I HAVE A CRUSH ON SONIC!

**Sonic:** (Side steps to avoid goat) Seriously? It will take more than a goat to take me down...

Inkwell asked Amy and Twilight questions

(Amy's question) If you think Pinkie is only a hyper party pony, go ask Discord to tell you a story called Cupcakes.

(Twilight's question) Do you have any theories why Sonic and Eggman are only ponies?

**Amy:** I'll read this "Cupcakes" thing now. (20 minutes later) (Eye twitch.) What the hell... Did I just read...

**Twilight:**The only theory is that Sonic and Eggman's ancestors are from Equestria. But that's impossible! Eggman is a human!

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash a question: Do you like Sonic now that he's a pegasus?

**RD:** (Stares at Sonic for a second, then snaps back to reality.) What were we talking about!?

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Next time label who you're asking the questions, or I won't know who you're asking...


	5. Asks 4

graysean86 asked Eggman and Sonic questions

Sonic's question: How are you feeling to Rainbow Dash

Eggman's question: When are you gonna release Metal Sonic on Sonic and co.?

**Sonic:** You guys already know I like RD...

**Eggman:** Very soon. Just need to make some adjustments...

Radicool223 asked the Author: Why is Sonic a pegasus now?

**Author:** It was due to the Chaos Emerald explosion in the gender swap episode/chapter.

werewolf99 asked a mojority of the cast questions.

Eggman's question: Is it true your ancestors a really from Equestria?

**Eggman:** I don't know. I was born on Earth, then somehow sent to the home of that wreatched hedgehog...

Sonic's question: What's your second worst fear?

**Sonic: **It's... (Shudders) Amy...

Spike's question:Will you ever grow up?

**Spike:** I Don't know.

Rarity's question: Who was your first crush?

**Rarity:** Next question!

Fluttershy's question: How long have you been taking care of animals.

**Fluttershy:** (whispering) Ever since I got my cutie mark.

Pinkie's question: What are Pinkie Senses?

**Pinkie:** The ability to sense some sort of danger! Speaking of which... (Tail starts to twitch.)

With the Author...

The Author is walking around Equestria, when a piano falls in front of him.

**Author:** HOLY SHIT!

**Ditzy:** (from above) Sorry!

Applejack's question: Is your brother, Big Mac, older or younger than you?

**Applejack:** Why, he is older.

Amy's question: Why can't you get over Sonic already?

**Amy:** Shall I kill you?

Inkwell asked Pinkie: Aren't you even slightly offended that Amy blew up about being your double? I know I am.

**Pinkie**: Ummmmmmm... (Thinks then answers) Nope!

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic and the Author questions:

Sonic's question: (Traps Sonic in an unpopable bubble)

**Sonic:** I... will... KILL YOU!

Author's question: Which do you think is better, Sonic 06 (Xbox 360) or Sonic Gensis? (Gameboy Advance) (Then traps everyone in an impopable bubble)

**Author: **(Unpops all bubbles) As for the question, I think Sonic 06 is better... AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT OTHERS SAY ABOUT THAT GAME! IT IS AWESOME!

Sonic runs after GuyWhoLikesStuff.

Sonic 06 Lover asked Amy: Do you have a crush on Sonic?

**Amy:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WHAT PART OF I HAVE ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON SONIC DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND!? JEEZ!


	6. Asks 5

Kirbysage18 asked Rainbow Dash, Amy and Sonic questions.

Rainbow Dash's question: Hey Rainbow Dash, I will give you Wonderbolt tickets and a bucket of Apple cider if you put on a Sonic costume for a minute.

(20 minutes later)

Rainbow Dash appears in a Sonic costume.

**RD:** You happy?

Amy's question: (Points toward RD) Hey look! There's Sonic!

**Amy:** Sonic! (tackles Rainbow Dash to the ground.)

**RD:** GET OFF OF ME!

Sonic's question: How do ya think the rivalry with Mario is going?

**Sonic:** I think I am still cooler than that plummer.

graysean86 asked Twilight: Were you surprised that you learned something related to chaos is used for good and not evil?

**Twilight:** Yes... And it is still weird that the Chaos Emeralds are used for good.

werewolf99 asked Amy:Did you know Sonic said your his second worst fear?

**Amy:** SONIC! (Brings out Piko Piko hammer and runs after Sonic.)

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Do you eat any other food besides chili dogs?

**Sonic**: I eat fruit as well.

werewolf99 asked Eggman: Did you ever think of retirement?

**Eggman:** I'll retire when that hedgehog is dead!

werewolf99 asked the Author: Who's GuyWhoLikesStuff And what was with the unpopable bubbles?

**Author:** I don't know.

Inkwell asked Sonic: Will you ever tell RD about your crush?

**Sonic:** NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO!

Inkwell asked Amy: What would you do if Sonic had a crush on somebody else?

**Amy:** The... Crush...Would... Die...

**Sonic: **(Gulp)

Inkwell asked Spike: Do you ever wonder who your dragon parents are?

**Spike:** Not really. I mean, Twilight should qualify as my parent since she hatched me.

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash: How would you react if Sonic had a crush on you?

**RD:** Ummmm... Next question!

Inkwell asked Tails:Do you like Equestria, with its lack of machinery and technology?

**Tails:** Meh, its kinda like Mobius. There are places with technology like Manehatten. Then there's places without it, like Ponyville.

A guest asked Tails: Do you have a crush on Twilight?

**Tails:** (laughs nervously) Don't be ridiculous. I do not have a crush on that pony. (Crosses arms and leaves.)

Rainbow Rock asked Amy: Please get over Sonic because if you don't, I will cut your head off.

**Amy:** (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer) WHAT WAS THAT!?

Rainbow Rock asked Rainbow Dash: What is your worst fear ever?

**RD: **Since you didn't know, it is losing my speed. Now guys, don't ask this question, AGAIN.

graysean86 asked the Author: When are you going to bring other Sonic characters into the mix?

**Author:** I will bring them in the story randomly. Here's characters that won't be appearing though:

Silver

Discord (I might change my mind and add him)

Omega


	7. Asks 6

Ash the Hedgehog asked the Author: Do you want me in your main story?

Author:Sure, why not. Give me your profile (Name, Age, Powers, What you look like ETC.) In the reviews. (Not in the ask, do it in the main story.

Inkwell asked Sonic:How much do you like Dash?

Sonic: (Spread front hooves as far as they could strech. (About 5 inches) ) That much! So it is ALOT!

Inkwell asked Tails: Has Twilight, um, STUDIED you yet?

Tails: If you mean study the anatomy of us Mobiuns, than yes. But she still can't figure out how Sonic has his speed though...

Twilight: (Still trying to study Sonic with a bunch of machines surrounding him) Come on... (Starts to act paranoid) HOW DO YOU GET THAT SPEED!?

Sonic: Can I leave?...

Inkwell asked Twilight: Do you think any other Mobiuns will appear?

Twilight: (Still slightly paranoid) Maybe! Wh-why do you ask? Do you want me to study you to?! (Starts to bring out scanner machines)

Author: Yeah, give Twilight a while to calm down, then she'll get back to your questions.

Inkwell asked Eggman: I heard Twilight's thoughts, but do YOU have any theories to why you and Sonic are ponies?

Eggman: First of all, it is just that hedgehog who's the pony. I managed to clear myself of that awful pony form with the power of a Chaos Emerald. Second, I have to go with Twilight's theory of our ancestors being once on this planet on this one. It seems to make the most sense.

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Why us Amy your second worse fear?

Sonic: THE GIRL WILL FUCKING NOT LEAVE ME ALONE!

werewolf99 asked Amy: What's the worse dare you had to do?

Amy: Well... (Thinks back to the dare, and shivers) That question shall be answered another time...

Author: She had to hit Sonic with her Piko Piko Hammer.

Amy: (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer) GET OVER HER YOU ASS!

The Author runs away with Amy close behind chasing him.

werewolf99 asked Tails: Is it true you're a girl?

Tails: No. I may sound girly sometimes, but I ain't a girl.

werewolf99 asked Knuckles: Is it true that you and Sonic were once rivals.

Knuckles: Yeah, but that was when Eggy first tricked me.

werewolf99 asked Blaze: If you weren't a princess from the future, what kind of job would you get, and why?

Blaze: Taking care of other helpless animals. It is just in my nature to protect the innocent.


	8. Asks 7

Zero the Fox asked the Author and Sonic and his Mobiun friends a question: What do you think of Silver?

Sonic: Kinda slow. But his telekinesis makes up for it.

Tails: Don't piss him off.

Knuckles: Ummmm... Yeah, I don't hang around that dude at all. I am actually wondering if he is here on Equestria...

Amy: He tried to kill Sonic once, so I HAAAAATE him.

Cream: He's really nice!

Blaze: He's a good guy.

Author: I enjoy the character, just hate that he's _SOOOOOOOO FUCKING SLOW._

Zero the Fox asked the Mane 6: When you here the name 'Silver the Hedgehog' what do you think he would look like?

Author: All the Mane 6 said the same thing, a silver colored version of Sonic...

Zero the Fox asked the Author: Why you no add Silver? What do you think of the idea of Silver being Sonic's disendent

Author: First of all, I am not gonna spoil anything about adding characters Zero, so don't ask me anything about characters I haven't added, I might add them... Second, the idea of Silver being Sonic's disendent would make some sense since Silver is a hedgehog.

Broncogirl6 asked Sonic: On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you like RD?

Sonic: It's over 9000!

Broncogirl6 asked Amy: (Dangles quill from Sonic and hides Sonic in Ponyville) Lets see what happens... (Evil grin)

Amy: (Runs around Ponyville, looking for Sonic) WHERE IS HE!

Broncogirl6 asked RD: Do you like Lightning? (Puts up SWAT shield to prevent from being owned by Rainbow)

RD: No. Also, you didn't need to use the shield. Only if you asked something that pissed me off, that's when I would hurt you.

Broncogirl6 asked Pinkie: (Steals Pinkie's cannon, stuffs a cork in it, and gives it back) FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!

Pinkie: Okay! (Fires Party Cannon, which sends the cork flying off in a random direction)

Broncogirl6 asked the Author: Doesn't it sound if Hammer Arm is related to a certain move in a certain game? (Wink,wink)

Author: (Thinks then answers) OOOOOOOOH... Yeah it does.

Broncogirl6 asked Twilight: How fascinated are you with Mobiuns?

Twilight: Very fascinated. I am still trying to study Sonic, but he won't let me. (Looks at Sonic psychotically)

Sonic: GET AWAY FROM ME!

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Sonic: Payback time Sonic! (Parylizes Sonic and then fires a missile and laser from a bazooka which fires missles and lasers) Hahahaha! (Teleports away)

Author: Seriously? (Jumps on missile, and directs it at the laser. Jumps off before the laser hits the missile, causing both of them to explode) Also. (Snaps fingers, releasing Sonic from parylasis)

Sonic: YOU WILL DIE! (Uses Chaos Control and teleports to GuyWhoLikesStuff's location.)

werewolf99 asked Tails: Who is your voice actor?

Tails: Voice actor...?

Author: Don't ask the heroes who they're voiced by. Only ask me or Pinkie Pie can do that crud, since we are the only ones who can break the fourth wall.

werewolf99 asked Sonic: What kind of fruits do you like to eat?

Sonic: Usually apples.

Inkwell said to Twilight: Maybe Sonic's speed is like Pinkie sense? It shouldn't be questioned...

Twilight: Maybe... (Pyschotically) BUT I MIGHT STILL BE ABLE TO PROVE IT!

Sonic: (Gulp)

Inkwell asked Amy: What do you think of the ponies? (Specifically Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash)

Amy: I think they're quite nice. Except Pinkie, she can appear out of NOWHERE.

Pinkie pops up next to Amy.

Pinkie: HI!

Amy: HOLY SHIT!

Inkwell asked Knuckles: Who is the best pony?

Knuckles: Rainbow Dash or Applejack since they are both super strong.

Inkwell asked Blaze: Do you think you and Fluttershy would get along? She is an animal caretaker. In fact, she can speak to them.

Blaze: We could try. I'm still not really used to the talking ponies though...


	9. Asks 8

Skyler Hope Universe asked Rainbow Dash: Aw, Dashie, why you no like Lightning?

RD: You mean as a friend? I like her as a friend, okay. I thought the last person who asked this meant I like Lightning more as a friend... Oops? But I would hate her if she was a show off like you know who.

RD points at Sonic.

Sonic: Hey!

Greninja32 asked the Author: Can Gereninja be in it? My question for Twilight and Tails. Will they be in a relationship?

Author: No to the first question. As for the second one, you'll have to wait and see to find out the answer...

Zero the Fox asked Sonic: During the Time Eater incident, you had to fight Silver and race him. So what are your thoughts on the race and the fight?

Sonic: What do you mean? Only time I fought Silver is when he came to the past to help stop the Ifrit from taking over Mobius, and I miss took him for a bad guy.

Author: In other words, the Time Eater hadn't happened yet.

Zero the Fox asked all the Mane 6: What if I told you:

1. Silver is Sonic's far disendent?

2. He can use telekensis?

3. He helped Sonic save the world from total destruction?

RD: He must be a pretty cool guy.

Applejack: Another question about this Silver character? Oh well, he sounds nice.

Rarity: Must be a ruffian!

Fluttershy: (whispering) Ihope he is nice with his power...

Twilight: That would give me another one to study...

Pinkie: OOOOOH! MORE FUN!

* * *

><p>Author: Very little questions this time, I know. Sorry about that. Anyway, continue to ask, and I'll catch ya next time!<p> 


	10. Asks 9

piscesandsnow asked Sonic: How many times have you broken the sound barrier?

Sonic: More times than I can count.

Zero the Fox asked Sonic: In normal form(hedgehog form) What would you do... If Knuckles took your shoes?

Sonic: I would... (spazs and the black eyed Sonic answers) HE WOULD DIE! (Spazs again and Sonic goes back to normal) Uh... What happened?

Zero the Fox said to Knuckles: Its no use! Take this! (Throws life box at him)

Knuckles: (Catches life box) Thanks!

Zero the Fox asked the Mane 6: What would you think Sonic would look like as Hyper Sonic? (A more powerful form than Super Sonic.) (A hint to Twilight: Look at Rainbow Dash's mane.)

Applejack: Ah don't know. We never knew what this Super Sonic looked like.

RD: He probably look really cool!

Fluttershy: (Whispering) Maybe... Stay what he looks like?

Rarity: I don't really know...

Twilight: Hmmmm... Thanks to your hint, Hyper Sonic may be multicolored...

Zero the Fox asked the Author: What game are the YHE Sonic crew up to?

Author: What does that even mean? If I knew what it meant, I could answer.

Inkwell asked Twilight: DO YOU WANT MORE ANVILS, BEES, AND APPLE CELLAR DOORS TO TRY AND KILL YOU!?

Twilight: NO!

Inkwell asked Sonic: Who is the best pony? (Besides Rainbow Dash)

Sonic: That would have to be Twilight. She always reminds me of Tails because of her smarts.

Inkwell asked Rainbow Dash: Who is the best... Mobiun?

RD: It is Tails.(Nervously) It certainly isn't Sonic.

Rainbow Rock asked Rainbow Dash: If I was your sister, how would you react? Just asking.

RD: That... Would... Be... AWESOME!

Skyline179 asked Sonic: Why don't you want to stay at RD's house? Don't you like her? How would you react if RD kissed you?

Sonic: Seriously? It is annoying to stay in a house of clouds... And yes, I like RD. (Hears third question, and blushes) Ummmmmm... NEXT FRICKEN QUESION!

Skyline179 asked RD: You don't like Sonic staying at your house? Y did you kiss Sonic, do you like him? How would you react if I said Sonic had a crush on you?

RD: First of all, Sonic didn't like staying at my house. Is it wrong to kiss someone!?(Hears third question) WHAT!?

Ash the Hedgehog asked Sonic: How did you survive a fall from outta space and a flying ship?

Sonic: Just luck I guess. Or the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Rainbow Dash: RD, what's your favorite food?

RD: I don't really have one. (Author: A.K.A I don't know. I'll look up the answer later)

Ash the Hedgehog asked Tails: I actually have three questions for you.

1. Will the Internet last forever?

2. How did the Chaos Energy turn me into a hedgehog?

3. Do you remember the Tails Doll?

Tails: First, I do not know if the Internet will last forever. Second, the reason your a hedgehog could be the same reason Sonic is a pony, you were originally from Mobius, possibly... (Hears third question) DO NOT REMIND ME OF THAT HORROR!

Tails curls up into a ball and whispers to himself.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Twilight: Is Aura and Magic similar?

Twilight: If this Aura can manipulate objects, then yes, it would be similar.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Amy: How did you get your crush on Sonic?

Amy: (Dreamily) He rescued me...

Ash the Hedgehog asked Pinkie: Why are you random?

Pinkie: PARTIES!

Ash the Hedgehog asked Knuckles: How do you feel about your redesign in Sonic Boom?

Knuckles: Honestly, it is weird...

Ash the Hedgehog asked Eggman: kjhdsfkhewkjfhiusahdfkjhwefkuhwkejfhkusahydfukwhefkuhsfdakuh?

Eggman: What?

Ash the Hedgehog asked Applejack: How is it possible to buck a tree and apples fall out?

Applejack: Ah'll say this once, so listen. Ah buck the tree, an the loose apple branches break, causing the apples to fall.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Fluttershy: If my Pokemon ever turn up in the main story, then would you want to see them?

Fluttershy: (Whispering) If they are nice...

Ash the Hedgehog asked Spike: Don't you want to ever find out who your real parents are? Oh yeah, I think Princess Celestia stole you when you were an egg.

Spike: Please, do not bring up this question again, I'm not gonna answer it.

Ash the Hedgehog asked Blaze: Do you think your powers are a gift or a curse now?

Blaze: My powers are still a gift.

Ash the Hedgehog asked the Author: Can people ask me questions, and will you add me in the main story?

Author: Yes to the first question. To the second question, you were already added to the main story dude. If I can, I will put you in all, or alot, of the episodes/chapters.

* * *

><p>Author: HOLY SHIT THIS WAS A LONG ASK! Anyway, see ya'll next time. Later.<p> 


	11. Asks 10

HyperGamer25101 asked Rainbow Dash: What was your reaction to the fanfiction, Rainbow Factory?

RD: I... HAAAAAAATE THAT FANFICTION!

Zero the Fox asked the Author: I meant, what game were they up to?

Author: Ooooooh! The last game that happened before this fanfiction was Sonic and the Black Knight.

Zero the Fox asked Tails: What was the first thing you ever invented?

Tails: A connecter to the Tornado so I could attach a rocket to it.

Zero the Fox asked Sonic: What does the sound barrier look like when you break it running backwards?

Sonic: When I break it? Hmmmm... It looks like a cone when I begin to break it, then a giant circular wave when I do break it. Same for running backwards.

Zero the Fox said to Knuckles: Guess what, Sonic called you slow... Slow then Silver in fact.

Knuckles: SONIC!

Knuckles runs after Sonic.

Zero the Fox asked Rainbow Dash: Discord has taken over, and you're the only one who hasn't been discorded... What do you do? (This includes Sonic and his friends)

RD: Try to undiscord my friends, which are the Elements of Harmony, and use their powers to seal Discord back into stone

Zero the Fox asked Twilight: Someone left a book at your door, you look at the cover, and it says TAILS JOURNAL. What do you do? P.S: Tails is not around.

Twilight: Easy, wait for Tails to come back and return the journal to him. I am not gonna read it, I am not that kind of pony.

Zero the Fox asked Tails: A random mirror appears in front of you. What do you do?

Tails: Hang the mirror up somewhere nice.

iiInSaNiTy asked Rainbow Dash: Has your mane always been rainbow? Also, are you in a love triangle, I'm curious.

RD: No to both questions.

iiInSaNiTy asked Fluttershy: What would you do if Robotnik (Eggman) Captured your animals and turn them into robots?

Fluttershy: (In a confident and non whispering voice) He would pay for what he done!

iiInSaNiTy asked Twilight: Did you ever want to be an Alicorn?

Twilight: I kinda did, kinda did not.

* * *

><p>Author: That's all the questions I'll answer for now... HAPPY HALLOWEEN! BWAH,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!<p> 


	12. Asks 11

Tails Doll asked Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy the same question: Can you feel the sunshine?...

Sonic: WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET TAILS DOLL ASK SOMETHING!?

Tails: MEEP!

Amy: KEEP AWAY FROM US! (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer)

Author: Dammit...

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Can you refer to Eggman as Stunk Cabbage from now on?

Sonic: (snickers) I won't do it all the time, but that will be funny to call him from time to time.

werewolf99 asked the Author: Is there a reason you won't be adding my gorilla character to your stories?

Author: I just need to find the right fanfiction to add Spencer in okay.

werewolf99 asked Tails: What is the worse stunt you ever had to do?

Tails: It was on a dare from Sonic. He made me fly the Tornado 2 between rings of fire. FIRE!

werewolf99 asked Rainbow Dash: Is it true you have a crush on Sonic?

RD: Crush? (Laughs nervously) What crush?!

werewolf99 asked Pinkie Pie: Why are you crazy over parties so much?

Pinkie: It's my talent silly! (Giggles)

werewolf99 asked Twilight: Have ever been bullied for being called a Bookworm?

Twilight: No. But Rainbow Dash sometimes calls me that...CONSTANTLY.

werewolf99 asked Fluttershy: What is the worst movie you have ever seen?

Fluttershy: (whispering) Worst movie? Well... Ummm...

Sonic sneaks up behind Fluttershy, wearing a Slenderman mask. He pokes Fluttershy, and she turns toward him.

Sonic: Boo.

Fluttershy: (Screams then faints.)

Sonic takes off the Slenderman mask, and crouches near Fluttershy

Sonic: You okay Fluttershy?

werewolf99 asked the Author: What's the worst sport you have ever played?

Author: Thing is... I have never played sports... (Don't ask why...)

Rainbow Rock asked Twilight: Who do you hate and why?

Twilight: It has to be that blue pegasus, Sonic. He is really annoying sometimes. _EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN RAINBOW DASH._

A guest said to the Author (I think): Piss off.

Author: What the heck dude? (looks at audience, breaking the fourth wall) Again folks, no fucked up (mean) questions. This also counts for comments to me, and the characters.


	13. Asks 12

HyperGamer25101 asked the Mane 6: What kinda of video games would you play if they existed in Equestria?

Twilight: First of all, video games do exsist in Equestria. Second, I would do any reading type games. Thrid, I wouldn't ask the others this because the Author is actually showing them this computer game... Five Nights at Freddy's I think it is. Come on, I'll show you, he's doing it with Princess Luna now.

Twilight teleports to the Author and Luna, who is playing Five Nights at Freddy's on a computer.

Luna: Thou shall not beat me!

Author: Calm down princess, it's just a game.

The bear (known as Freddy) appears on the screen, and scares Luna.

Luna: THOU SHALL DIE!

Princess Luna smashes the computer with her front left hoof.

Author: AW COME ON!

To Rainbow

RD: I would play anything with speed. But not now... First, I am gonna hurt the Author for making me play a certain... Computer game...

Fluttershy: (whispering) Anything not scary...

Applejack: Things that would do with strength or strategy.

Rarity: Fashion gaming for me.

Pinkie: ANY KIND!

werewolf99 asked the Author: What is the worst dare you have ever done?

Author: Worst dare huh? Hmmmmmm... I'll need some thinking for this one. I'll answer later.

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Can you call Eggman Stunk Cabbage from now on?

Sonic: I already answered this question, okay. Not trying to sound mean.

werewolf99 asked Rainbow Dash: What's the worst insult you have ever been called?

RD: It's... Rainbow Crash...

graysean86 said to the Author: You got Metal Sonic wrong.

Author: Not trying to sound mean, but did it look like I gave a shit during Metal Sonic's last appearance? No. (Turns to audiance, breaking the fourth wall) Do not ask questions or say comments about Metal Sonic anymore, as they will not be answered or put in the ask.

A Guest (It was the reviewer Inkwell) said to Princess Celestia: Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned that Twilight Sparkle, your most faithful student and protėgėe, is in need of an intervention! She's started the early stages of insanity. You must be aware of her mental state, especially after the 'Want it, Need it' incident. If you do not act soon, things will surely result in disaster, just like Lesson Zero. Your humble student, Inkwell.

Celestia: (In the Royal Canterlot voice) I SHALL DO THIS INTERVENTION AT ONCE!

werewolf99 asked the Author: Why do some people hate me and my characters?

Author: Maybe because you give the idea of putting your characters in someone's fanfiction almost every chapter you review. Don't do that. As for hating you, I don't know why...

werewolf99 asked Twilight: Why would you say Rainbow Dash is annoying?

Twilight: She's one of the only ponies that bug me while I work on a potion. (Author: Example: the Double Rainboom video on YouTube.)

werewolf99 asked Tails: Is there any pranks you would want to play on Sonic to get him back?

Tails: Already did. Glued a Chili Dog to a chair, took him about three hours to get it off, and Sonic ate it... With the _GLUE STILL ON THE CHILI DOG!_

werewolf99 asked Sonic: Why don't you throw Any in a lake if she bugs you?

Sonic: I don't do that to my friends, no matter how obnoxious or annoying they are. I just don't...

* * *

><p>Author: Well, that's all the questions that could be answered for now. Now to leave b-<p>

RD: (From behind, and singsongy) Oooooh Author...

The Author slowly turns around, and sees a really mad Rainbow Dash

Author: FUCK ME!

Rainbow Dash flies toward the Author, and knocks him out.


	14. Ice Bucket challenge and nomination

A camera turns on, and reveals the Author

Author: Hey everybody! I'm TheSonicGamer99, and today, I'm doing the Ice bucket challenge for my ask thing. Sure I wasn't nominated to do it, but I might as well get it over with.

The Author turns the camera towards Rainbow Dash, who's carrying a bucket.

Author: I've employed Rainbow in dunk me with the ice water.

RD: Hope you like the cold Author.

Author: Lets hope...

Rainbow Dash dumps the bucket of ice water on the Author and the Author starts to shiver.

Author: FUCK THIS WAS A BAD IDEA! (Shakes off the ice that is still on body) Anyway, I nominate Radicool223 to do the Ice Bucket Challenge on his ask. If Radicool223 doesn't read this, then someone tell him. Anyway, TheSonicGamer99 is out, PEACE!

The Author turns off the camera, but not the mic on the camera.

Author: WHAT WAS IN THE ICE WATER!?

Footsteps are heard leaving the room, and the camera's mic turns itself off.


	15. Asks 13

Sonic asked Sonic: Hey Sonic, what do you think of your new TV show?

Sonic: First of all, kinda cool you have my name. Second, I haven't seen my new show yet. That one stars a different Sonic, but I'll make sure to see the show.

Wolfy gamer asked the Author: Will you add your OC Samuel in the main story?

Author: That depends on how I would place him. If you don't know yet, my OC is already in my original Sonic and Rainbow Dash fanfiction storyline. Check out my stories, The Travel, and The Travel 2: Meeting Musicians, if you wanna know what I'm talking about.

Ken the Cat said to the Author: The reason that Ben 10 related things are in these questions are because I have an Omnitrix with Master Control.

Author: Alright. Fire away.

Ken the Cat asked Sonic: Do you think that you can keep up with me while I'm in my alien form XLR8?

Sonic: (Sees XLR8's speed and scoffs.) With that thing? Keeping up!? Easy!

Ken the Cat asked Rainbow Dash: Is it annoying when ponies call you Skittles?

RD: YA THINK!?

Ken the Cat asked Tails: Can your brains match up with my alien form Graymatter?

Tails: Graymatter and myself might be evenly matched, or I might be smarter than him, it depends on what we're good at fixing, making, or solving things.

Ken the Cat asked Twilight: You get called a Bookworm to? :(.

Twilight: Unfortunately yes, but only by Rainbow Dash thankfully.

Sonic: (From Background) BOOKWORM!

Twilight: And now by Sonic apparently...

Ken the Cat asked Knuckles: Can you win an arm wrestle when I'm in my alien form, Four Arms?

Knuckles: Show me this Four Arms strength, then I'll talk.

Ken the Cat asked Blaze: So... Uh, how's it doing?

Blaze: How's what doing? If you're asking how I'm doing, I am doing pretty well. Still trying to figure out if the Sol Emeralds are on this planet as well...

Ken the Cat asked Pinkie Pie: Can I study your Pinkie Sense and Parties?

Pinkie: (Giggles) Of course! Just don't go all crazy like Twilight did once. (Author: Refering to Lesson Zero episode of MLP.)

Ken the Cat asked Fluttershy: I have a watch that turns me into different creatures. Would you like to see them?

Fluttershy: Sure! (Back to her whispery voice) If that's okay with you...

Ken the Cat asked the Author five questions:

1. What happened to Lightning Striker?

Author: She only made that one appearance in the Halloween Special, that's what. Don't worry, Lightning Striker will appear again in Sonic Elemental X, with permission from Skyler Hope Universe that is.

2. What's worse, Atari 2600, or Sonic Genesis for the Gameboy Advance?

Author: Sonic Genesis for Gameboy. Sure it brings back the classic games of Sonic, but is really annoying for Gameboy.

3. Will you add Shadow and Silver? (If Blaze is in the story, why not Shadow and Silver?)

Author: I won't be spoiling Silver's appearance, but Shadow will appear either next episode or the one after.

4. Would you like to see my OC's profile?

Author: Sure why not. I could use your OC during this Fanfiction or another one.

5. Do you like cats?

Author: Yes!

Ken the Cat asked Ash: How do you feel about being a hedgehog?

Ash:It's Pretty Weird Ken.


	16. Asks 14

rainbowlovesonic asked Sonic: What if Rainbow Dash was killed by Sonic EXE?

Sonic: I'd... I'd... (A purple aura surrounds Sonic, and Demonic Sonic takes control of Sonic for a second) HE WOULD FEEL MY WRATH! (Sonic goes back to normal.). I hate when that happens...

rainbowlovesonic requested of Sonic: If you're really that tough, then play Smile EXE without shivering.

Sonic: I'll try...

rainbowlovesonic said to Sonic: Oh and Rainbow...

Sonic: And Rainbow what?

Author: I ain't letting you give away the crush Sonic and Rainbow Dash have on each other. I'll present part of the question though.

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: What is the worst nickname you have ever had?

Sonic: Sometimes people call Soni, and it's quite annoying when I'm called that.

Ken the Cat responded to Knuckles' answer from last ask: (Lifts a rock, and throws it at GuyWhoLikesStuff) Arm wrestle now?

Knuckles: YOU'RE ON!

Ken the Cat responded to Tails' answer from last ask: (Builds Portal Gun) Beat that!

Tails: (Builds teleporter) Now, you don't have to deal with shooting two portals. Still, it won't let me and my friends teleport to Mobius, probably because we'll need the Chaos Emeralds to do that.

Ken the Cat responded from Fluttershy's answer from last ask: (Turns into Mewto Pesky Dust Angurius, and Big Chill) Pretty cool huh?

Fluttershy: (Faints)

Author: Crap.

Ken the Cat asked Ash: What kind of movies do you like?

Ash: It's The Godzilla Series and Mainly Godzilla Final Wars.

Chrstian Ape 99 asked Twilight: What's the worst insult people (ponies) have called you?

Twilight: Bookworm... Again, only Sonic and Rainbow Dash do that thankfully...

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: Do you think Sonic Boom needs more fan characters, and if so could they add Spencer Daniel Ricardo my male gorilla character, and Noah Raymond Thompson, my male Panda near character?

Author: First off, I know this is you asking werewolf99, ya can't trick me. But to answer your question, yes Sonic Boom might need more characters, and Spencer might have a place there.

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: What's the worst nightmare you have ever had?

Author: Skydiving from space. I forgot why I thought that was a nightmare though.

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: What is your least favorite fruit?

Author: Pear.

Christian Apr 99 asked the Author: What's your favorite sport?

Author: Baseball!

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: What movies do you hate?

Author: Any kind of scary movie.

Savana asked the Author: Heeey...just a quick question if your a girl do you think sonic is cute?

Author: Not a girl, so this question I can't answer, but the blue blur is AWESOME in my opinion.

Savana asked the Author: Do you have a YouTube account?

Author: Yes, it is the accont RockingDoods.

* * *

><p>Author: Those last two questions from the Savana reviewer were on my Sonic Elemental X reviews.<p> 


	17. Asks 15

Wolfy Gamer 99 asked the Author: What do you think of Bayonetta 1 & 2?

Author: What the heck is Bayonetta?

Hyper X1921 asked the Author: What do you think of the O. C Ken the Cat?

Author: His profile seems pretty cool.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked the Author: What kind of Lets Play's do you watch on YouTube?

Author: Generally anything Sonic related. (Again, I'm a Sonic gamer) But other than that, any Lets Play that seems interesting or funny. *cough* Markilplier. *cough.

bloomingtc asked Rainbow Dash: Do you like cupcakes? Cause I know I do. Keh,heh,heh,heh...

RD: Are you talking about actual cupcakes? Or that fucked up Fanfiction, Cupcakes? If you're talking about actual cupcakes, then I like them. If the fanfiction, then... SCREW YOU! I HAAAAAAATE THAT!

Ken the Cat responded to Fluttershy's answer from last ask: Crap (Turns into Water Hazard, and sprays Fluttershy with some water) That'll wake her up.

Fluttershy: (Wakes up, screaming) EEEEEK! (Sees the Author) Why am I all wet?

Fluttershy looks around, and sees Ken, in his Water Hazard alien form.

Fluttershy: (Whispering) O-oh, h-hi.

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Sonic: Okay Sonic, don't beat me up again. It was a fake me called Dark Guy who attacked you, not me. If he ever shows up again, I'll beat him up for you.

Sonic: Okay, I trust you... For now. Just no dirty tricks, okay?

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Do people know your really a girl?

Sonic: Not a girl, okay. That's probably another Sonic, go ask that one this question...


	18. Asks 16

Ash the Hedgehog asked Tails: Hey Tails, do you think I can transform into my human form with three Chaos Emeralds?

Tails: It is very likely, but we'd have to test it on someone, or somepony, that has never been affected by the Chaos Emeralds...

Tails looks over at Rainbow Dash.

Tails: And I think I know just the pony to do that...

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to Sonic: (Passes Chili Dog over to Sonic) Thank you!

Sonic: (Grabs Chili Dog) No prob!

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic: (Dark Guy, who is GuyWhoLikesStuff evil double, appears.) Dark Guy: I'm back! GuyWhoLikesStuff: Shit. Sonic, do you want to help me beat him up?

Sonic: (Smiles confidentially) Sure! (Looks toward Dark Guy) This'll be fun...

Tails Doll asked Knuckles, Ash, and the Mane 6 the same question: Can you feel the sunshine?...

Knuckles: You'll feel blood if you even think of coming near me, Tails Doll!

Applejack: What's with the doll? Can you feel the sunshine? Huh?

Fluttershy: EEEEEEP! (Faints)

Pinkie: OF COURSE! I FEEL THE SUNSHINE ALL THE TIME! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF ASKING THAT!? UNLESS YOU WANT TO PARTY!?

Author: Next pony!

RD: What do you mean? You're just a creepy ass doll...

Rarity: Talking doll...

Twilight: I was told of this doll by Sonic and his friends... SO KEEP AWAY, OR YOU WILL BE KILLED!

Ash: Keep the heck away from me!

Inkwell Lynx asked Pinkie: What's your favorite type of cupcake?

Pinkie: PLEASE DON'T ASK ME TO CHOOSE JUST ONE! I LOVE ALL MY CUPCAKES!

Pinkie starts to run around like crazy.

Author: Dammit. Thanks, now I have to calm down Pinkie Pie...

Inkwell Lynx asked the Author: (You mentioned him, so you brought this on yourself.) FAVE Markiplier vid/series?

Author: My favorite video of Markiplier is his Five Nights at Freddy's animated.


	19. Asks 17

Skyline179 asked the Author: Will RD ever turn into her Equestrian form like u let her do in ur other stories?

Author: It won't be the Equestrian form, but something different. Hint: She'll look like Sonic, or one of his friends. Don't start guessing, it'll just fill up the reviews, and be EXTREMELY ANNOYING.

Inkwell Lynx asked Sonic: Have you ever eaten a Carrot Dog? (A hot dog with a carrot in it, since ponies are herbivores.)

Sonic: Yep! And it was surprising more delicious than I thought it would be. Probably because I'm a pony...

Inkwell Lynx asked Rainbow Dash: Has Sonic ever tried to make you eat an Chili Dog?

RD: No. Hopefully he doesn't try to either, or else he'll wish he hadn't tried to...

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Why do you think Amy is a pest?

Sonic: Have you ever had a psycho girl chase you everyday since you met her? That's fucking why! She'll not leave me _ALONE_!

Christian Ape 99 asked Rainbow Dash: Why do you want to be a member of the Wonderbolts so badly?

RD: They are the few of the fastest pegasi in Equestria! But of course, no pony can match up to me! (points at self with confidence)

Sonic: You do I can beat your speed quite easily... Right?

RD: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?

graysean86 asked the Author: Have you seen Ressha Sentai Togger, it is really funny.

Author: Nope, but I might see it.


	20. Asks 18

Dark Sonic asked Demonic Sonic: Where did you come from and why are you replacing me!?

Sonic: Dark Sonic, calm down. I don't think this dumbass demon is replacing you, he might just be an advanced form of you.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Ash: What's the best Pokemon League (not the Orange Islands) you've been in?

Ash: Probably the sinnoh league.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked the Author: What's the worst Sonic 06 moment?

Author: I'm torn between from when Sonic dies from Mephalis or when Blaze dies from using the Chaos Emeralds to seal Ibilis within herself.

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked RD: Have you played a Sonic game?

RD: Nope, and I'm not planning to. I know if I do, that will just be like Sonic boasting to me about his speed...

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic: What do you think of the full roster of Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS?

Sonic: Only thing I hate about it, is that they added another Mario... Fucking plumber... Why couldn't they add another Sega character!? Like Tails!?

GuyWhoLikesStuff asked Sonic: Big Red Button was probably like: What de heck is a Sanic?

Sonic: What? Sanic? Seriously guys!

GuyWhoLikesStuff said to the Author: GWLS: Well that's that...

Dark Guy: (Breaks into wall, riding a wreaking ball) I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL!

GWLS: What the heck? (Gets hit by wreaking ball, then explodes)

Dark Guy: HAHAHA! (Teleports to a dimension in which only he and GuyWhoLikes Stuff can go to.)

GWLS: (Cough Cough) Someone call the ambulance...

Ash: 0_0 *Looks at Dark Guy Riding the wrecking ball* What the heck just happened?

Author: TWILIGHT! GET OVER HERE NOW! WE NEED A HEALING SPELL! (Author: Hey, GuyWhoLikesStuff, I called you GWLS for short since I didn't feel like writing your full name multiple times. Hope that's okay with you.)

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Do you like being a pony or hedgehog better?

Sonic: I like being a pony, especially with the flying, but I still like my hedgehog self better.

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: Are dares allowed in this as well?

Author: Yes. Just no screwed up ones, like asking Sonic to throw Amy in a lake...

Wolfy Gamer asked the Author: Do you think of putting music, and main character theme's in the main story?

Author: I might do that...

Wolfy Gamer asked the Author: Do you want to accept my O. C? (Make sure Rainbow Dash isn't around.) Rainbow Dash's long lost sister?

Author: That could be cool! Maybe... Show me the O. C's profile, and I'll probably put the O. C in this, or my Sonic and RD fanfiction series.


	21. Asks 19

Inkwell Lynx asked Eggman: Jeez dude. What did Chrysalis do to you to go run to Sonic for help?

Eggman: Do ya _THINK_ I wanted to be a fried egg?! So, it was either ask Sonic for help, or get my ass fried!

Inkwell Lynx said to Fluffle Puff: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON RAINBOWS!

Fluffle Puff: (Gasps, and jumps onto Rainbow Dash's head, and starts walking in place.)

RD: Somepony get her off of me!

A guest asked Shadow: Have you noticed no one has asked you a question?

Shadow: Yes, and how is that a problem for me?

Light Dash (Wolfy Gamer's O. C) said to Rainbow Dash: Rainbow! Its been such a long time! (Hugs Rainbow Dash).

RD: Hi! Well, if you do know me, who are you?

Wolfy Gamer asked RD: Are you happy to see your sister again?

RD: Wait... LIGHT DASH IS MY SISTER!?

Wolfy Gamer asked Amy: You do know Sonic finds you creepy, right?

Amy: Wh-what do you mean?

Wolfy Gamer asked Ash: What do you think of Mewtwo now returning to Smash?

Ash: It's awesome that he is returning.

Wolfy Gamer asked the Author and Sonic: Do you watch Some Call Me Johnny?

Author: I've seen his interview vids with Sonic and Co.

Sonic: Nope

Christian Ape 99 dared Sonic: I dare you to kiss a skunk.

Sonic: Damn you...

Sonic goes up to a skunk, and kisses it on the cheek. This surprises the skunk, and it sprays it stink in Sonic's face.

Sonic: SHIT! AND I HAD MY MOUTH OPEN!

* * *

><p>Author: Now that Light Dash has been introduced by Wolfy Gamer, I might as well use the O. C in my Sonic Elemental X fanfiction...<p> 


	22. Asks 20

Inkwell Lynx asked Queen Chrysalis: What do you think of Fluffle Puff's sister?

Chrysalis: That... Thing!? Oh, she is quite nice, but she did NEARLY GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK WHEN I FIRST SAW HER!

Christian Ape 99 asked Sonic: Did you enjoy kissing the skunk?

Sonic: I HAD TO FUCKING SHOWER FOR HOURS ON END TO GET THE STINK OFF! FUCK YOU DUDE! THAT WAS THE WORST EXPERIENCE OF MY LIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFE!

Christian Ape 99 dared Knuckles: I dare you to wear a dress.

Knuckles: If I do it, I promise you, one of your arms won't live to the light of day EVER AGAIN!

Ken the Cat asked the Author: Hey! Why is Light Dash and Ash getting added in, but not me!?

Author: Argh... I can't add in every O. C I come across, sorry dude...

Qubets gg asked Ash: Hey Ash, do you like Amy?

Ash: (Blushes) Um... W-what're you taliknig about? Me and amy are only friends. Y-yeah friends.

Inkwell Lynx asked Pinkie Pie: Have you ever used your Party Cannon to blast somepony into the sky? If you haven't, make sure it's Rainbow Dash, or some strong flier so it'll be safe.

Pinkie: Oki doki loki!

Qubets gg said to Ash: Admit it Ash you have a crush in her. (Amy)

Ash: Aright fine! (Makes sure amy isn't around then whispers) I admit it. like sonic has a crush on RD I have a crush on amy. and don't tell amy or anyone else or... .*Turns into my super form* I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!

* * *

><p>Author: Well, looks like Pinkie Pie gonna be doing something crazy! Don't worry, I'll say what happens for an extra thing for the ask. Other than that, I'll be seein ya guys next time. This is TheSonicGamer99 signing out, PEACE<p> 


	23. Asks 21

kaijudude1000 asked Ash: Have you heard... of dinosaurs?

Ash: Why yes I have. They're interesting creatures.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Why not a game of Super Smash Bros? I've been practicing with my second main, Charizard, and haven't lost my touch.

Twilight: One game, that's it. Then I do not want anymore questions concerning games, okay?

Christian Ape 99 asked the Author: Can you tell Sonic to watch his language?

Author: I will, but I don't guarantee he'll listen.

Broncogirl6 asked Ditzy (Derpy): Why do rage over a stupid muffin!? There's a million in the world, and you rage over not having one muffin!? (Eats last Banana muffin while talking.)

Ditzy: (Eye twitch) YOU ATE THE LAST MUFFIN!? (Charges at Broncogirl6).

Broncogirl6 asked Sonic: You had a choice to marry to females on the planet: Amy or Rainbow Dash? (Knows answer)

Sonic: Woah,woah,woah. Lets not get carried away here. I don't wanna get married just yet, but I would choose RD if I had to.

Broncogirl6 said to Fuffle Puff: (Points to Queen Chrysalis) Hey look! Chrissy!

Fluffle Puff: (Gasps, then jumps onto Chrysalis face, making both fall to the ground)

Chrysalis: (Muffled) GET HER OFF ME!

Broncogirl6 asked Chrysalis: Why do you hate Fluffle Puff so much?

Chrysails: I don't hate her to much. It's just, Fluffle Puff can be so _OBNXIOUS_ sometimes!

Broncogirl6 asked Twilight: Can you PLEASE stop studying Mobiuns!? It's creeping me out...

Twilight: I finished a while back, so you don't have to worry about that side of me. For now that is...

Broncogirl6 asked me: Can I add an OC of mine?

Author: Sorry Broncogirl6, no can do. I already have a bunch of characters in this fanfiction to keep track of, and that includes OC's that I put in, so I can't really do it. It'll be to annoying. I might be able to do it in one other Fanfic I'm working on though...


	24. Dare from Inkwell

A camera turns on, and reveals the face of me (the Author) standing in a purple hot air balloon basket

Author: Hey everypony! TheSonicGamer99 here, and I'm here doing a dare from Inkwell Lynx. She dared Pinkie Pie to do this. The dare was for Pinkie to shoot a strong pegasus out of her Party Cannon.

I turn the camera to reveal I'm at Cloudsdale Stadium, and see Pinkie with her Party Cannon, with Sonic inside it wearing a helmet and goggles.

Author: Basically the dare was for Pinkie Pie to shoot a pegasus out of her Party Cannon, and I decided to choose Sonic for Pinkie, since he's been shot out of a cannon before. (Reference to Sonic X.)

I turn the camera back towards Pinkie and Sonic.

Sonic: Are you sure this is safe Pinkie Pie?

Pinkie: I Pinkie Promise this is safe! Now get ready, this will be bumpy!

Sonic: Ok- WAIT, WHAT!?

Before Sonic can attempt to get out of the Party Cannon, Pinkie Pie shoots it, sending the blue blur high into the sky.

Sonic: WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO!

Sonic spreads out his pegasus wings, in an attempt to control his body.

Author: (Thinking) Please don't have this end up with Sonic in the hospital...

The blue blur, after gaining enough height and speed, rushes back downwards towards the hole in the middle of Cloudsdale stadium where competitors can attempt their speed. Upon reaching the hole, a blue Sonic Boom is shot out from the blue blur. Unfortunately for me and Pinkie Pie, the wave of energy from the Sonic Boom hits both of us.

Author: OW! (Falls to the floor of the basket while dropping the camera to the floor.) FUCKING SONIC! (Picks up camera) Well, there's your dare done Inkwell... Now if you excuse me, I have to punch a certain pegasus in the face...

I turn off the camera.


	25. Asks 22

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Have you ever caught Spike reading manga (Japanese comics)? Also, are you decided for December? December means Hearts Warming Eve and snow.

Twilight: I am! Especially since this is one time a year where I can not concentrate on my studies, and hang out with my friends! But as for Spike reading manga... I haven't caught him... yet.

HyperAlicornGamer25101 said to Sonic: No hard feelings for making you and Tails the villains in my crossover story. It's not gonna be for the rest of the story, so don't worry.

Sonic: It's alright buddy. Plus, I haven't seen this fanfic of yours, and I might check it out after I defeat Egghead.

Christian Ape99 asked Sonic: If you weren't a hedgehog, what animal would you be, and why?

Sonic: Does a pegasus count? If so, I would wanna be that because I would have ability to fly!

Author: You're still currently a pegasus dude...

Sonic: (Looks at self) Oh...

Christian Ape99 asked Pinkie Pie: Who is your least favorite friend?

Pinkie: (quickly) I like all my friends just the same! How would I hate one of them!? Unless, (gasps) one of them is evil!

Author: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

Christian Ape99 asked Twilight: Do you ever find Spike annoying?

Twilight: He tends to be annoying here and there.

Christian Ape99 asked Princess Luna: What kind of powers do you have?

Luna: Well, I have the power to enter a pony's dream, and talk with them. Otherwise, you should I have the power to raise the moon, and have abilities of a unicorn.

graysean86 asked everybody (and everypony): Have you played Five Nights at Freddy's?

Sonic: No, but I have seen somepony's reaction after she played it.

RD: (Shivers) Do not... Remind me of... THAT HORROR!

Applejack: Nope!

Fluttershy: (whispering) N-no...

Rarity: Oh heavens no! Why would I concern myself with such dumb game!

Twilight: No.

Pinkie: No! But I know how scary it is! They can just pop out of nowhere, you are 'AH!', and the animatronic is like 'RAAAAAH!'

Blaze: No way.

Cream: What is, Five Nights at Freddy's?

Amy: No!

Princess Celestia: No. And I have not heard of this Five Nights of Freddy's. Perhaps my sister has...

Princess Luna: How dare you remind me of such a horrible game!

Author: YOU SMASHED MY COMPUTER AT THE FIRST JUMPSCARE!

Princess Luna looks at me angrily.

Princess Luna: How dare you talk with the Princess of the Night like that peasant!

Princess Luna's horn charges up with magic energy.

Author: Fuck! This again! (Read my Sonic 3 and Knuckles with Rainbow Dash fanfiction if you wanna now what I'm talking about.)

The screen fades to black, before laser is heard firing, and the Author screams in pain.

Author: OW! FUCK!


	26. Asks 23

**I appear, and with my left arm in a sling.**

**Author: Hey everybody, last time we talked, you saw Princess Luna fire a magic blast at me. And apparently, it broke my arm, leaving me in a sling for two WEEKS! (A period of two asks. The next one, and the one after that.) Anyway, lets get to some questions so can get my mind off this arm...**

* * *

><p>RainbowAwesome asked Sonic (More like yelled...): RAINBOW DASHY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! DID YOU KNOW!? HUH,HUH,HUH!? DID YOU KNOW, HUH!?<p>

Sonic: First of all... You didn't need to yell! Second, re-really?

Sonic smiles for a second, and his arms glow golden for that second, until he frowns, making the gold glow disappear.

Sonic: But how? Is this a prank set up by you reviewers?

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Sonic's arms glowed gold... Could he be the seventh Element of Harmony? I actually know who the seventh element holder is, I just won't reveal it until the right time.

* * *

><p>Ken the Cat said to Amy: Sonic said you were a creep!<p>

Amy: WHAAAAAAAAAAT! (Brings out Piko Piko Hammer) SOOOOOONIC!

Sonic: Thank you dumbass... (Runs off)

Ken the Cat asked me: Are you planning to add Scrouge, Fiona, and Tirek to the main story?

Author: No, main reason, because I don't know those characters.

Ken the Cat asked Blaze: Do you know a person name Marine?

Blaze: Yes, I do know her.

Ken the Cat asked me (Again): What do you think of the roster of Super Smash Bros for 3DS?

Author: I quite enjoy the roster, but I haven't played the game... Yet.

Ken the Cat asked Rainbow Dash: Are hands better than hooves

RD: A little bit.

Ken the Cat asked Ash: Are you pissed that the others didn't let you use the Chaos Emeralds to let you transform to your original body?

Ash: Yes! I am pissed off!

Ken the Cat asked Sonic: How does it feel to be in your original body? Also, I think Ash is going to kill you for not letting transform to his original body. Just a heads up!

Sonic: It feels awesome to be back in my original body! But as for Ash trying to kill me, I like to see him try!

Ash: (Creepy and quiet) Hello Sonic...

Sonic: COME AT ME BRO!

Ash and Sonic go and start fighting each other.

Author: Looks like no more questions for now. I gotta break up this fight. SEE YA!


	27. Asks 24

**Author:** Holy shit! That's a lot of questions! (Heavy sigh) Lets get this over with...

* * *

><p>a Guy asked me: Are you going to make a sequel to the main story, or a Sonic Boom version of the main story?<p>

Author: Sequel, maybe. Sonic Boom version, maybe.

snowandpisces asked Sonic: Sonic, if you had to date any of the Mane 6, excluding Rainbow Dash, who would it be?

Sonic: Twilight.

Rainbowawesome said to everyone: I'm a fan of FNAF, heeeeee. Night six, boom! Take that puny Luna. Also, I am an Alicorn.

RD: STOP MENTIONING FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S!

Twilight: I thought I told everypony not to ask me about games. Guess not.

Applejack: (Facehoof)

Rarity: What?

Fluttershy: What?

Pinkie: OOOOOH! CONGRATULATIONS!

Sonic: More FNAF stuff? Really?

Tails: Ummmm... Why are you a fan of a scary game?

Author: The rest of the crew refused to answer this. But, why the hell are y-

Princess Luna appears next to me.

Luna: (Royal Canterlot voice) I CHALLANGE THEE TO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CONTEST!

Author: Ow...

I try to clear my ears of ringing, due to Luna's Royal Canterlot voice booming my ears

Rainbowawesome said to Eggman: (Kicks Eggman in the balls)

Eggman: (Squeaky voice) OW!

Eggman falls to the floor

Eggman: (Normal voice) I'll get you for this!

HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked Twilight: Have you ever though of using the time travel spell to see dinosaurs?

Twilight: No, but now that you mention it...

Twilight's horn glows, and she disappears.

* * *

><p>Author: We'll know where she went next ask.<p>

* * *

><p>HyperAlicornGamer25101 asked all of the Sonic crew: What do you think your powers &amp; superhero names would be when you enter the 'Power Ponies' comic?<p>

Author: Sonic and his friends can't answer this. Mainly, they don't know what it is. I'll check it out, tell'em, then I'll reedit this answer.

A Guest asked me: Did you know FNAF animated is my favorite to?

Author: No. Who are you anyway?


	28. Asks 25

Inkwell Lynx asked Princess Luna: How did you break the Author's arm?

Luna: I used a simple levitation spell, and manipulated it in order to break his arm.

Inkwell Lynx asked Amy: Have you ever (accident or not) hit yourself with your Piko Piko Hammer?

Amy: Did once, just to see how it felt. Ended up getting stuck in the hospital for about a week.

Quouehds asked Ash: Hey wait a minute. Ash, aren't you sixteen years old in Harmonic Chronicles?

Ash (Ten year old version): (Sigh) You're talking about my sixteen year old version, aren't you? Yes, I have a sixteen year old version of me.

Ash (the 16 year old version) appears.

Ash (16): Hello.

Ash (10): WHAT THE!?

Skyler Hope Universe asked Sonic: Do you know who Sanic is?

Sonic: No... Why?

Lightning Striker (Skyler Hope Universe's OC) asked RD: Are you jealous that Sonic and I are faster than you?

RD: Oh... WHAT DO YOU DAMN THINK!?

Skyler Hope Universe said to the me (the Author): *Attacks you with random hugs* RAAAAAAUUUUUWWWWR!

Me: OH CRAP! *Gets hugged tightly* (With small breath left) Can you let go of me...?

Skyler Hope Universe asked Sonic: Would you ever date Lightning Striker? Just curious.

Lightning Striker: Wait, wut? SKYYYYYY!

Skyler: Sorry, gotta run now. *zooms off* :D

Sonic: Okay, weird... But for your question, I would date Lightning _IF_ I didn't like Rainbow Dash so much.

Skyler Hope Universe and Lightning Striker asked everyone: Do you know our backstory? ):

Everyone except Sonic: Yes.

Sonic: No.

I look at Sonic in anger, and he smiles nervously.

Sonic: Kidding!

Skyler Hope Universe asked everyone: Do you know what and who I really am?

Sonic: Nope

Tails: If I had to guess... You're a human?

Knuckles: Human

Blaze: Mobiun.

Shadow: Human.

Twilight: Human.

RD: Pegasus.

Fluttershy: An... Animal of some sort?

Pinkie: OOOOOOH! I KNOW THIS ONE! YOU'RE HUMAN! A FEMALE HUMAN!

Rarity: How am I supposed to know?

Applejack: Earth Pony?

Me: I can't technically answer this question, since I already kinda know what, and who you are.

Skyler Hope Universe asked Rarity: What if you were born with black and blue hair?

Rarity: That would just be hideous!

Skyler Hope Universe asked Fluttershy: What if you switches places with Lightning Striker for a day?

Fluttershy: (Whispering) That would be nice... I guess.

A Guest asked asked Ash: Have you played FNAF?

Ash: I'm actually playing it right now. Yet you tell me this, why is this even a question?

Ash gets jumpscared by Foxy

Ash: (Scream like a girl) SWEET MOTHER OF ARCEUS! (Sighs) Alright, I'm never playing this again... (Ejects FNAF disk from computer, and throws into the air) AURA SPHERE!

Ash shoots an aura sphere, which destroys the FNAF disk.

A Guest asked Wolfy Gamer and his OC Light Dash: Have you played FNAF?

LD: Um... Actually playing it right now.

Wolfy Gamer: Awkwardness.

Chica shows up on computer screen.

LD: *Screams*

Wolfy Gamer: SH#T!


	29. Asks 26

Dibooyolo asked me: Why doesn't Blaze talk and save people like everyone else?

Author AKA SG: I have to keep track of almost 20 characters in my fanfiction, and that includes OC's! So, I'm sorry for not using Blaze, and I will try to use her more often.

Dibooyolo said to Blaze: You gotta get in the action! I was the person who asked for you to be in this story, and I wouldn't have if I didn't think you were beyond awesome. (20% more awesome than Rainbow Dash.)

Blaze: I know, but a certain SOMEBODY won't let me get into action.

Blaze looks at me angrily.

SG: What?

Dibooyolo asked to Rainbow Dash: You're awesome, only you need to 20% more awesome, because that's where Blaze is... No hard feelings?

RD: Thank you for calling me awesome, but you should know...

Sonic: Oh god, not this again.

RD: I'M ALREADY 20 COOLER THAN ANYPONY OR ANYBODY! (Starts to play the song, 20% Cooler by Ken Ashcorp.)

Sonic and SG: DAMMIT!

Dibooyolo said to Twilight: Forgive me...

Twilight: For what?

Dibooyolo places muffins all over the library.

Dibooyolo: Here Derpy, Derpy, Derpy...

Derpy: MUFFINS!

Derpy rams Twilight's Library at full force, leaving a giant hole in the library.

Twilight: Oh, for that... Of course, Derpy.

A Guest asked Lightning Striker: Have you played FNAF?

Lightning Striker points to a wall, revealing her Sklyer Hope Universe rocking back and forth. (SG: You can view Skyler Hope Universe's bio on her wall.)

Skyler: It's just a game... It's just a game... It's just a game. (Continues to rock back and forth.)

Lightning Striker: Yeeeaaaah, we've seen... Stuff. It screwed up Sky, and now she doesn't want to get out of the house.

Broncogirl6 said to Rainbow Dash: (Jumps out of nowhere with a Foxy mask on) BOO!

RD: AAAAAAAAAHhh... Wait? Broncogirl6, is that you?

* * *

><p>SG: After you ask a character a question, they will basically remember you.<p>

* * *

><p>Broncogirl6 said to Pinkie Pie: HEY! IT'S QUEEN CHRYSALIS BIRTHDAY, AND SHE DOESN'Y HAVE A PARTY!<p>

Pinkie: (Gasps) Even if she is a bad pony, she needs a party, STAT!

Pinkie Pie sets up party decorations in my room, and drags Queen Chrysalis outside my door.

Chrysalis: Explain the meaning of this!

Pinkie opens the door, to reveal a party set up.

Pinkie: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Chrysalis: (Sighs)

Broncogirl6 said to Chrysalis: Sorry. Couldn't help it.

Chrysalis: I will get you back for this!

Broncogirl6 said to Eggman: You've could've captured Fluttershy, Gilda, or Trixie , but NOO! You just HAD to capture the princesses! By the way, Sonic has a plan to stop you. Be for getting your butt kicked. (Kicks Eggman in the butt) Like that!

Eggman: Ow! Why you little... (Shakes off the kick) Anyway, Sonic had already beaten me, AND rescued the princesses! But he will not beat me next time! HO,HO,HO,HO,HO!

Broncogirl said to Luna: (Comes out of nowhere, still wearing the Foxy mask) Yo ho hooty, I'm coming for that booty!

Luna: YOU SHALL NOT ATTACK ME IN MY OWN HOME!

Princess Luna hits Broncogirl6 with a slightly strong laser attack, sending Broncogirl6 flying out the room.

Author: OH MY GOD! LUNA! THAT WAS ONE OF THE REVIEWERS!

Luna: I am quite sorry, but that reviewer of yours did try to attack me.

Author: Wh-! Hu-! Ho-! Never mind! Just help me get Broncogirl6 into a hospital...


End file.
